


All The Time In Hell

by noctiscorvus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Gen, a little bit of angst, and a lot of heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angels have their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some extra feels I had after an RP.  
> Totally unbeta'ed.

Centuries they’d been at it, warring against each other with their blades.  
And when the angel blades broke, they went at it with their fists, hitting and tearing and trying to do as much damage as they could.  
When Sam was pulled out, leaving Lucifer without vessel, Michael dropped Adam without a thought, left him to fend for himself in a corner as the fighting continued. They only stopped once, when one of Lucifer’s wings had been snapped and the fallen angel couldn’t move without stumbling from the pain.

The brothers fought hard and long, wings torn, broken and matted with their blood, celestial bodies faring no better.  
And when they couldn’t fight anymore, when Grace was weak and not one fiber in their being spared from hurting, they sat down, one slumped and the other sprawled out on the cold, dark floor.  
For a few years they fought on verbally, going through every language till there were no more words and their ears rang from the syllables.

The silence that followed, Michael daring to call it peace in the safety of his mind, was oppressive and tense.  
Both were wary that his brother would start up again at any given moment, that this Hell, because there was no other word for it, would last for an eternity.

Lucifer was worried he’d one day forget why he was hurting his brother so, hurting himself in the process, so he’d taken up a mantra.  
It reminded him of the hurt and betrayal,the pain of Falling and being locked away by the ones he loved the most.  
To him, this was Michael’s fault.  
The Devil understood why Father sent him away, knew that he’d judged the new creation before knowing it, but while he’d forever regret the path it put him on, he’d never regret the choice.  
Humanity was not worthy of being Father’s greatest work. They never appreciated Him like they should and never would.  
But why his latest imprisonment was his brother’s fault?  
Michael didn’t walk away. Michael didn’t for once think of his brother. Only his stupid order, one that had been given so many lifetimes ago by a Father that no one had seen in half as many.  
Michael had to be the good son and carry out his order, he couldn’t think for himself for one second and see the pain and suffering they were both in, had put the rest of the family in.  
It was Michael’s fault. It’s was all his fault. He brought this upon them.  
‘Why did the idiot have to jump in after me?’

Michael did his best not to blame Lucifer.  
He didn’t want to make this about them, not when all he was doing was carrying out orders, doing the one job Father had given to him that he’d yet to complete.  
The first angel stared at his brother’s sprawled out form, noted how his Grace glowed bright even in the dank cell they were in.  
He couldn’t blame Lucifer because then it would be his own failing.  
His own failure to raise his brother justly, to teach him not to question Father’s word, to abide by them.  
Michael prayed to Father, every day and night.  
He told Him he was sorry, asked Him for forgiveness, asked Him to save Lucifer.  
Michael loved his brother. He jumped into Hell for him.  
Millennia spent in here, he could only cry at how alone the Morning Star must have felt.  
‘I’m so sorry, brother.’


End file.
